Gwevin For Eternity: Rollerskating, 410
by Gwevin for Eternity
Summary: Number four in Kiss Me series. Kevin and Gwen go rollerskating, but Kevin doesn't know how to skate, ending in disaster and a fallout... will they make up before Ben murders them for ruining his date with Julie?
1. It's Rude To Stare

Kevin leant against the barrier, watching Gwen skate around the ring. They were at a roller skating disco - flashing, strobe lights and loud blasting music - but he could see her rare, red hair and hear her soft, sweet voice singing along to the pop tunes she knew so well from a mile away.

It wasn't a date - oh, how he wished it was - but Kevin reckoned by the end of the night it would be. The idea was actually for Ben and his new girlfriend Julie to be alone on a date, just the two of them, but Kevin managed to persuade Ben into inviting him and Gwen along.

Well, Kevin placed a bet on the fact that he would be dating Gwen by the end of the night - $20, and Ben, who _really_ needed that $20 for a new Sumo Slammer's video game, agreed to go in on the bet.

Of course, that was all before Ben and Julie had decided to go to Rocking Roller Roller Skating Disco. The small problem (well, the big problem actually) was that Kevin couldn't skate. He'd never been to a roller skating disco before, and he'd never even owned a pair of skates, so he had to borrow a size seven pair of big, black, clunky ones from Carl, Ben's Dad.

He figured that he'd just lean on the side of the barrier and watch, which was what he was doing now. But it wasn't that easy. A gaggle of giggly girls whooshed passed him, creating a draft strong enough to tear down a building.

Kevin slipped, slid, and landed on his hands and knees on the wooden slippery floor. He got up quickly and looked over at Gwen, knowing he'd feel mortified if she'd seen his klutzy act - but she wasn't even looking at him. She was looking at Ben and Julie, who had stopped at the side of the ring to talk.

Gwen was bending down, going down into a crouch, being careful not to let her purple shirtdress ride upwards. The wheels of her skates were still turning, making her roll forwards and eventually draw to a stop next to Ben and Julie's ankles.

Kevin didn't know what she was doing until he saw her hands quickly undo the laces of Ben's skates, and then tie them up, so that the left skate lace was tied to the right skate lace. Ben was completely oblivious to this, so engrossed in staring at Julie that he didn't even notice Gwen stand up next to him and skate away over to Kevin.

"Watch this," she whispered to him. Kevin turned his attention to Ben and Julie.

Julie said something to Ben - it looked like 'come on' - and then she pulled him away from the side of the ring, into the middle to skate. Ben tripped, stumbled and fell flat on the floor.

As soon as Ben sat up, his eyes swivelled to Gwen. He ripped off his skates and started charging over there, obviously knowing that it had to be Gwen.

"Whoops! Let's go!" Gwen chortled, grabbing Kevin's hand and trying to skate away.

"Wha - wait - no - " Kevin stuttered, but it was already too late. He skidded and fell. Gwen, who wasn't really paying any attention, hauled him upright and carried on skating away, tugging Kevin along with her.

Again, Kevin slid and fell. Gwen was starting to realize the problem, but she didn't say anything, just started to skate a little slower and more steadily. It was still no use, though.

Kevin tripped and fell again. His ID mask somehow got caught on a ledge. It snagged and fell right off, clattering the room to a silence. Kevin froze, on all fours on the floor, his rock and metal self on full display.

Slowly, the silence became gasps, shouts and screams.

"Kevin, I - " Gwen began, but Kevin grabbed his ID mask, tugged his skates off, got up and pushed past her, making a run for the door.

Ben had stopped charging after Gwen and started charging after Kevin instead, Julie (who knew about Kevin's powers, as well as Ben's and Gwen's) at his heels.

Gwen spun round to face all the rude staring people.

"Don't you people know it's RUDE to STARE?!" she yelled at them, and marched off after Kevin.

**How was Chapter One, then? Yes, Chapter One. I have started introducing Chapters to my stories, but don't worry, there's a limit of only four a story and I'm keeping up with the whole Kiss Me Series thing. Please review, if I don't get at least five I can't make the next chapter. xxx**


	2. The Row In The Car

Kevin sat in the car, and Gwen climbed in next to him.

"Whaddayouwant?" was the instant snap that escaped his lips.

"Oh, excuse me for being concerned about my friends' welfare," Gwen scalded. Then she softened her voice and placed a hand on Kevin's shoulder. "My very good friend,"

Kevin flinched under Gwen's touch. It wasn't that he thought she was some rabies-infected rock-eating monster or anything, in fact quite the opposite, but he just couldn't stand the way she was pitying him.

"Don't," Kevin hissed, batting her hand away. "Just don't, okay? I hate it when you pity me!"

Under the surface, Gwen was hurt and cut up, but she remained cool and calm on the outside.

"Kevin, I promise you that I'm spending every spare minute I have searching for a cure - "

"Garrrgh! But that's just it! I need a cure for the Droom Vernietiger; I need a cure because I'm a rock monster; why don't you just stick me in a dark room so no - one else can find out all the things wrong with me?"

"Kevin, don't say that! You are not, and will never be a monster, okay? I understand -"

"No, you don't, Gwen! That's just it! You're an A grade Tennyson, everybody loves you! I'm just a villain and a freak and a monster! Why are you even spending time with me? Surely you'd rather hang out with your prep school pals than a skanky villain like me?"

Kevin stared at Gwen, his fists clenched, the pulse throbbing in his forehead.

Gwen wanted to hug, him, to lose her hand in his coal black lanky hair and tell him that she would never see him as a skanky villain, and that she would much rather hang out with him than those fancy snobs from her school.

But she was so upset and confused by what Kevin had said that she lost her cool and blurted out:

"You know what? When you're acting like this, I do! Why can't you see that I'm trying to take the pain away? That's what everybody's trying to do! People try to help you but you just push them away!"

Kevin stared at Gwen. He hadn't expected her to yell at him, though he felt pretty bad for yelling at her. He watched, helpless, as she jumped out of the car and skated away into the setting sun.

Then, realization, guilt and shock crept up on him like a thick, black, toxic cloud of fog.

It filled his nostrils and slid down his throat like sickly poison, choking him from the inside to the outside.

Had he just thrown away the one thing that kept him alive?

Had he thrown away Gwen?


End file.
